


Le Me Down

by Kamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, there is a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamu/pseuds/Kamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto plays the ukulele.</p><p>Akaashi, member of a professional orchestra, swoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> started out small because of a tumblob post and 21 pilots, so here is the tiny informal drabble I wrote months ago

Akaashi stays behind in Japan to pursue a “refined” career as a writer or an orchestra player (unspecified), and he has to watch Bokuto move on from university volleyball with him to the professional national team with Kuroo and others.

Bokuto has to travel the world for training with other nations’ volleyball trainers. Inside, Akaashi dies every day, but he pays it no mind and hopes it will cease the more time he is away from Bokuto.

“I learned so much English, Akaashi! And I took your advice and started an instrument! Wait, what do you  _mean_  I can’t join your orchestra group with a ukulele?!”

Also, he may or may not have confessed that Bokuto’s absence was hurting him, or he simply mumbled “I miss you so much, Bokuto-san...” as he drifts off to sleep during one of their frequent late (or early for the owl) Skype chats.

And then several months later, Akaashi receives an email from Hinata, an endeared junior in university he still kept in touch with occasionally. 

_[Hey, Akaashi-san! Can you come to the airport at *****? I don’t know anyone else in the area that can pick me up! Don’t forget your phone so I can tell you where I am!]_

Oddly specific, but he would do his junior a favor. He arrives 15 minutes early.

His phone beeps when it receives an email. It’s titled "Important for owl lovers everywhere _"_  and attached is a video. The preview gives nothing away. Out of curiosity, Akaashi clicks it to stave off his boredom.

  _[familiar music plays and is abruptly interrupted with a cringe worthy thump Akaashi knows from experience is the sound when something solid hits a microphone]_

_“Bro, are you sure this thing is on? The mic isn’t broken? It needs to be perfect just like Akaashi-”  
_

_“Shh. These are just tools. You’re the magician, you make the magic happen.”  
_

_A helpless whimper that sounds through what could be a pout._

_The black screen lightens to show the faint outline of a person but Akaashi knows immediately from the voice and silhouette of the hair who it is. The coach bus is oddly familiar as well._

_His skills with the instrument have greatly improved, but it’s when Bokuto opens his mouth and strings out the lyrics in fluent English that has Akaashi on the edge of his seat._

_With each change in verse and chorus, his location changes and Akaashi knows the one directing the camera is probably Kuroo. The person who edited was probably the graphic designer/manager, Hinata’s friend Yachi. There’s no way such beautiful sights from around the world could be captured so beautifully._

_But Akaashi is more enraptured by the sheer enthusiasm and joy Bokuto expressed so openly, how he managed to get absolute foreign strangers to go along with him on the street and in the stands of a probably world famous stadium in the middle of a professional match. In some shots where Bokuto is alone with one or two others, they’re familiar faces and memories._

_After the cheers from the stadium crowd fades, there’s silence for a moment. And just like the beginning, a lone ukulele plays accompanied by his barely noticeable accented English. Outside the coach bus is dark, and Kuroo sits behind him and claps to a sheepish Bokuto who finishes the song. It’s the closest thing to bashfulness Akaashi has ever seen him._

If Akaashi thinks he’s predicted the coming of rainfall, he certainly never forecast the coming of a storm. Because that’s what Bokuto is, a storm that never ceases to amaze Akaashi in his raw genuine being of existing.

He thinks the roaring in his ears is due to the emotions he’s trying to control, but it comes from the people in the airport. There’s a light buzzing in the air, as if something had set foot and put everyone on edge.

Scratch that,  _someone_  had graced his flashy presence within eyesight of Akaashi and sent everyone there into an excited frenzy.

Their excitement is nothing compared to the things Akaashi is feeling now. With Kuroo and Kenma in tow while attempting to blend in with the growing crowd as they record live, Bokuto sings and plays the ukulele.

As Bokuto nears and Akaashi rises so he can meet him halfway, Akaashi smiles and sets his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. He can hear everyone hold their breaths.

The first thing he does is forcibly shake Bokuto.

“Don’t mistreat high quality recording equipment!”

Bokuto at least has the audacity to look flustered after he’s stopped. “Y-yes!”

He had been waiting for the acknowledgment. Akaashi pushes the ukulele arm away and wraps his arms tightly around Bokuto, breathing in his peppery and misty scent.

“You’re a jerk for not visiting for holidays...”

Bokuto chuckles nervously. Akaashi grins and put his lips near his reddening ear.

“... _but, I can’t help falling in love with you.”_


End file.
